


the shape you're in

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Weeks before Dimitri's birthday he announces loudly and clearly he does not want a fuss.A month later he realizes he's been thoroughly conned.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	the shape you're in

Weeks before Dimitri's birthday he announces loudly and clearly he does not want a fuss. No gifts. No celebrations beyond dinner and drinks and conversations among found family and friends. Shockingly, he gets his wish. He receives kind words and warm wishes in post, unavoidable, though appreciated as he thinks they're reflections of how his rule is going. 

A month later he realizes he's been thoroughly conned. 

Packages begin to arrive in the morning and continue throughout the day. Dimitri reads the names of all the usual culprits and sighs heavily though his nose when towards the end of the afternoon Sylvain arrives with his own gift in tow. 

"Hey, your Majesty." 

"Sylvain. Just because the calendar date is different, doesn't change the intention this is a birthday present."

"Yep! And we both also know if you don't accept this present from the four of us, there will be mass amounts of hell to pay. Felix and Ingrid mad about the same thing? Talk about a localized war zone. And don't even think about stepping on Glenn's toes."

"And you will be...?"

"Oh, hiding. I get into enough trouble on my own, I already know the drill. Well, here you go, Dimitri. Believe it or not, I actually have work to get back to. Later." And with a wink, he places the large bag in Dimitri's arms and leaves his throne room with a whistle. 

The knight on duty coughs beside his post.

"Would you like me to bring that to your chambers, your Majesty?"

Dimitri sighs. "Yes, just... put it with the rest."

"Of course."

The mountain of thank you notes he'll have to write piles up. 

It's easier to focus on his exasperation than his discomfort of receiving gifts he feels undeserving of.

It's a cloak. A more beautiful vibrant blue than the cloak he inherited from his family line and the fur lining is silver with a magnificent sheen. His family's insignia rests on the back and Dimitri is touched. To have one of his own, his throat closes tight with sentiment when Claude steps up behind him.

"Don't keep me waiting, Dimitri. Try it on."

"Did you know about this?"

"It's my first time seeing it but I was privy to the details awhile ago." He grins, urging him on with a wave of his hand. "Go on!"

Too tired to fake any resistance, Dimitri pulls it on. It sits heavy and warm, utterly perfect. He's smiling when his fingers move through the fur. Claude watches only long enough to take in his reaction before stepping into his space, chin resting on Dimitri's chest to look up at him, arms loose around his middle. 

"Looks like you've got enough extra to keep me warm too. Someone was looking out for me, huh?"

Dimitri can't help but laugh, proving Claude right when he gathers up the sides and seals them both up in his cloak. 

It doesn't take long for them to start kissing. It never does these days. Necking in bed before too long, Dimitri's lips and skin are buzzing with warmth when Claude gets up to properly hang up his cloak after stealing it to wear himself.

Claude notices the opened package away from the others, emerald green catching his eye, and he goes to investigate it. 

"Dima?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this?"

Claude can feel Dimitri's good mood tank behind him before he even speaks. "A joke. A poor one. Please don't bother with it."

"Too late." Claude says, picking up the bundle of fabric and his eyes shine in realization. Oh. _Oh._ He takes into consideration Dimitri's reaction in bed, sure, but the box was still left out in open view, easy for Claude and his nosy fingers to find. He takes another gamble. "This color, though? It's not cheap. Look at it."

He properly holds up the night gown, allowing it to fall in all its shimmery splendor. It bunches on the floor, too long for Claude to properly show off. 

Dimitri's face flushes with irritation, easy to read, but he stays slumped in bed. 

"Claude."

"Even the length, this is waaaay too costly for a simple prank."

"It's a woman's gown." Dimitri's voice comes out tight but his flush changes and it's his biggest tell. Claude's been with him too long to not know how the hue of his blush changes. How his emotions paint themselves on his cheeks, ears, and neck. 

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes." Dimitri manages, caught off guard. And there's the guilt, bleeding through on his cheeks. 

Claude slips on an easy smile, bundles the gown up in his arms so he doesn't drag it on the floor. Carrying it into bed with him, he lets it sit in his lap while his fingers stroke over it. 

"Did you feel it, Dima? Gods and goddesses, it's nice."

Urging him by picking up Dimitri's hand and placing it on the gown. Dimitri doesn't try to resist, fingers clutching at the night gown after a conflicted moment, his good eye staring it down.

"...what are you trying to prove? It's still a woman's gown."

"Actually, I'd say it's yours. You own it." 

His reply is good-natured but Dimitri snatches his hand away like he's been burned. Half twists away from Claude to hide his face. 

"You are not being funny. Put it away. Now."

Claude doesn't let him run away. "Do you think I'm gearing up to laugh at you? Do you think this is some dumb scheme I cooked up, where I sent this to make a fool of you?"

Dimitri's shoulders tense up to his ears. 

"I might be a brat, Dima, but I've never laughed at your appearance."

"...I know." 

"Look at me, luscious lion. This is important."

After a long moment Dimitri turns back around, chin tucked close to his chest. It's good enough. Claude lifts his chin himself to make sure Dimitri can see him properly. 

"I know you like pretty things. Answer me honestly, do you want to wear this?"

Dimitri gives the most miserable _yes_ Claude has ever heard in his life. Shame blooms red on his cheeks, down his neck. "I don't know why. It's comical, someone my size, and at my age -"

"I don't think you believe that." Claude cuts in, but continues speaking, patient as he explains himself. "Well, on the surface you do, because that's what you've been taught. But I think those feelings come from a ghost who isn't here anymore."

Dimitri bites his lower lip, eyes beginning to shine wet. Stiffly nods once. 

"Do you remember what you said to me when I cried about never really seeing you our first overfilled months in the castle? There was no shame in having troubles. You were not your father, you were not going to shame me for my tears. So why shame yourself for wanting what you want?"

"It's not that simple."

"Educate me then."

"Claude."

"Still not being funny. Still being serious. Answer me, Dima."

Dimitri groans, pulling his head out of Claude's hand. "Because crying is natural." He blurts out. "This feeling isn't. It's never been."

"Been?" 

Dimitri flushes harder at his mistake. "Oh, goddess... It's just. I." His will to fight sweeps out of him suddenly. Speaking towards his chest, unable to face Claude. "When we were little, Ingrid would dress me up and sneak me into her activities. I did not hate it."

"You were very pretty when we were children."

"Claude." He shakes his head. "I didn't want to be a girl. And, I am not a woman. I have no desire to be one." He exhales a loud, tired breath. "But when I look at the alternative, I feel lacking as a man as well. Ugh. I don't know what I'm saying. Yes, I want to wear the damned gown. I feel ridiculous."

Claude digests everything he hears easily. Isn't surprised. Sits up on his knees to give him a kiss on his jaw. "All I want is for you to be Dimitri, okay?"

"What?"

"Just be Dimitri with me. When we're alone, don't worry about who anyone else says you should be." He smiles cheekily. "I'm the only authority you should listen to anyway. You gave me a ring and a crown, I'm unstoppable now, Dima. Bow down, little lion."

Dimitri doesn't laugh but makes a face, a smile that wobbles in the corners, and it's enough. 

"You're so absurd."

"You love me."

"Dearly."

"And I love you. And." He holds out the gown. "I'd love to see you in it. This color would look stunning on you, you know."

Dimitri can't help leaning away like he'll be shocked. "I don't know. I don't have the right... shape."

"Oh, trust me, you do. This is designed for your height, and your muscles gives you gorgeous shape, especially your -"

"How do you know that?" Dimitri finally accuses him and it's about time.

"Because I bought it for you. You like pretty things, Dima. We've already been over this."

Dimitri stares shocked. "But I've never, with you..."

"Admittedly, this was a shot in the dark. I felt pretty good about my chances though. Wasn't sure it would get here the same day as the rest." He smiles, showing off his teeth. "I can't say this scheme went off without a hitch until you model it for me."

"It's... really all right?"

"It is. We can continue what we were doing while you wear it, or we can do something else. Games. Read. Chat. Whatever you're in the mood for. It'll be a real struggle on my part but I promise to keep my hands to myself if that's what you need."

Dimitri looks nothing short of bashful. "...let me try it on? And we'll see how I feel."

"Sounds perfect. Do you want me to close my eyes?"

Dimitri looks relieved. "That would be appreciated."

Claude passes off the gown and smiles as he hears the sounds of Dimitri changing out of his clothes. Smiles wider when Dimitri says he's ready, that Claude can open his eyes. 

"Oh." His voice drops without thought. "Aren't you a wonder."

Dimitri tries not to fidget, easy to see with his tall, large form. He looks stunning, the material softens him in all the best places, sweeps over his curves, makes Claude's mouth wet with appetite. 

"I'm surprised by the cut," Dimitri manages to get out. "It. Really does fit me."

"Mm-hmm." And Claude leans forward, already drunk on the hopeful expression on Dimitri's face. "You need to stop looking at me like that." He doesn't. Not at all. It delights Claude to no end, that he's the only one who will see this face on a king. His king. His co-ruler.

"Like what?"

"Like you want me to jump your big sexy bones."

Dimitri takes all of two seconds before collapsing onto him, and Claude laughs, pleased and ready to delight his beautiful husband.

**Author's Note:**

> agenda: LET DIMA BE PRETTY.
> 
> surprisingly set in my consort!claude au that will i feature more during dimiclaude week.


End file.
